criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Flip
This case is the twenty-sixth made by MrKors71 and the fifth-one made in the Academy Area Case Background The player and Franco was spending their free day in a Hot-Dog's Spot, after two weeks of solving crimes. Detective Benitez was going to order a second one, when Scooter Harris, a skater that they met back in the Musical Spot, appeared, looking very agitated. She was screaming, horrorized, asking for help, and, when Franco ask her why she was so emotional, she revealed that a skater did a bad trick and opened his head. Scared, Scooter also explained that she tried to help him, but the blood that was dripping out of his head confirmed her that he was dead. The arrived at the crime scene, to see how the body was. The victim, Thomas Acnorresi, lost a lot of blood that was falling from his head. The autopsy results revealed that what kills him was the impact that his head and the concret wall produced, opening his head and make him lost blood. Investigating the murder scene, it was found the victim's skate, which was modified to drop the victim to the wall. This, revealed that it wasn't an accident, but a murder. After the whole investigation, the killer was revealed as the victim's best friend girlfriend, Ally Jenkins The reason of why she killed Thomas was simple. Ally and Ezekiel were grooms for 4 months, but the boy broke up her. She, in a furious act, deciced to hang out with one of his best friends: Zachary Polansky. Their relationship only lasted two weeks, because Zachary discovered her intentions and he broke up on her. After the summer vacations, Ezekiel wanted to date with Ally again, for that he offered he a date. She accepted and, in a short time, they were grooms again. When Thomas, who was Ezekiel's best best friend, discovered this, he got really mad, because he knew what Zackary and Ally had. So, one day, the victim appointed the killer on a coffee spot and showed her a photo where she and the mayo's son were kissing. Ally was really worried, because Ezekiel didn't know anything about that, and begged Thomas to delete the photo. But the skater didn't want to do that. He cared about his friend and he wanted the best for him, and she was not the best. That's why the killer did what he did. Ally knew that the victim had to die, but it had to look like an accident. So she sabotaged the victim's skateboard, with the intention that, when he would do a trick, he would felt form it, and smash his head with the concrete. In the court, Judge Milena made clear that, althought Ally was minor-aged, she would be sentenced as an adult. Milena also asked she why she left binoculars in the crime scene. Then, the killer revealed that she wanted to see how the victim die, looking if she did it well. The Judge yelled her, saying that she was really mad and a normal person could do another thing that killing a boy. This is why Milena sentenced Ms. Jenkins to 30 years in jail, with no chance of parole Victim *'Thomas Acnorresi '(Found in a skateboarding park with his head open, he died from blood-lose) Murder Weapon *'Impact' Killer *'Ally Jenkins' Suspects *'Scooter Harris '(Profesional Skater) Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect practises skateboarding *The suspect eats honey candies *The suspect uses carpenter glue ---- *'Ezekiel John Lezuma '(Victim's Best Friend) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect practises skateboarding *The suspect uses carpenter glue ---- *'Ally Yenkins '(Ezekiel's Girlfriend) Age: 15 Height: 5'4 Weight: 122 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses carpenter glue *The suspect practises skateboarding *The suspect eats honey candies Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial loop ---- *'William Richardson '(High-School Student) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats honey candies *The suspect uses carpenter glue Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial loop ---- *'Zachary Polansky '(Mayor's Son) Age: 17 Height: 5'8 Weight: 165 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats honey candies *The suspect practises skateboarding Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial loop ---- Killer's Profile *The killer practises skateboarding *The killer uses carpenter glue *The killer eats honey candies *The killer has brown eyes *The killer wears a memorial loop Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skateboarding Park (Clues: Vctim's Body, Broken Object, School Bag) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) *Talk to Scooter about the murder *Examine Broken Object (Result: Skateboard) *Analyze Skateboard (09:00:00) (KP: The killer practises skateboarding) *Examine School Bag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to the victim's best friend about the murder *Investigate Ezekiel's House (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Victim's Photo) *Examine Mysterious Girl (Result: New Suspect: Ally Yenkins) *See if Ally knew the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why William is disturbing in the high-school (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate High-School Lockers (Clues: Trash Can, Victim's Locker, Torn Paper) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Screwdriver) *Examine Screwdriver (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses carpenter glue) *Examine Victim's Locker (Result: Locker Opened) *Examine Dollar Sign Folder (Result: Owner's Folder) *Talk to Zachary about his relationship with the victim *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Meeting Note) *See why Ezekiel wanted to talk with the victim *Investigate Balcony (Clues: Broken Book) *Examine Broken Book (Result: Skate Repairing Book) *Examine Book (Result: Orange Residue) *Analyze Residue (15:00:00) (The killer eats honey candies) *Examine Victim's Smartphone (Result: Photo) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ally about the photo of she kissing Zachary Polansky (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Confront Zachary about the photo of he kissing Ally Jenkins (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Fire Estinguisher (Clues: Faded Note, Torn Article) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Threat) *See why William threated the victim *Examine Torn Article (Result: Skateboarding Competiton Article) *Talk to Scooter about losing the competition with the victim *Investigate Skate Ramp (Clues: Binoculars, Candy Envelop) (Avariable once you've interrogated Scooter) *Examine Binoculars (Result: Sticky Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has a memorial loop) *Examine Envelop (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Offer your help to Ezekiel (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate High-School Lockers (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Trophy Location) *Talk with Zachary about the victim's trophy in his house *Give the trophy to Ezekiel, the memorial organizer (Reward: Skateboard) *Check up on William (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Skateboarding Park (Clues: Broken Glasses) *Examine Broken Glasses (Result: William's Glasses) *Return to William his glasses (Reward: Burger/'20.000 Coins') *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases